Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure
The following story idea was created on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki by Laura steel and has been moved here. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure is a Spin-Off series follows her Adventures of 3 Teenagers, Candace, Stacy, and Jermey are came to Town filled with Teenagers. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure Theme Song was Music & Peformed by Jonas Brothers. The Extended version of this song is sometimes known as "It's a Teenage Life". Tagline: Discover the Magic of Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano. Main Characters Candace Flynn is a 15 year old teen and she loves hanging out with Jeremy and Stacy. Being in an environment without her childish brothers, she loses her high strung attitude, and becomes more brave and daring. (Voiced by Ashley Tisdale} Stacy Hirano is the best friend of Candace Flynn and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cellphone. (Voiced by Kelly Hu) Jeremy Johnson is the love interest of Candace Flynn and the brother of Suzy Johnson. (Voiced by Mitchel Musso) Jenny is one of Candace's Friends from School (Voiced by Isabella Murad) Vanessa Doofensmirtz is a daughter of Doofensmirtz. She is 16 years old. (Voiced by Olivia Olson) The Enchanted Princess is a Magical Teenage Girl who created Many Sweetest Dreams and sends into Teen World, and Teenagers had a Good Dreams. (Voiced by Beyonce) Baby Poof is a Son of Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, The Very First Fairy Baby Born in Thousand of Years. (Voiced by Tara Strong) Major Characters The Teen World Council- 'Three magical teenage boys, who created Teen World, as a summer vacation spot for teenagers. (Voiced by The Jonas Brothers) 'Coltrane is a Friend of Jeremy Johnson. He is the guitarist in his band, Jeremy and the Incidentals, and a love interest to Stacy Hirano. (Voiced by Corbin Bleu) Charles Pipping IV is a teenage boy Candace meets in Teen World England. (Voiced by Dominic Wood) Amanda 'is Candace's Future Daughter in Teen World Future. (Voiced by Jennifer Stone) 'Derek Dukenson is a foreign exchange student from Sweden. Nicolette is Jeremy Johnson's attractive cousin with an Australian accent. (Voiced by Sahe Brewster) Bobby Nelson is a local Teen World surfer in Teen World Beach. Johnny is Vanessa's crush. Lacey is Vanessa's friend. Mandy is the older sister of Thaddeus and Thor. (Voiced by Aliki Theofilopoulos) Mindy is a teenage girl living in the town of Teen World, Candace's Rival. Wendy is a hyperactive, enthusiastic teenage girl. (Voiced by Brenda Song) Villains The Anti-Fairies 'are the magical race that are the exact opposite of Fairies, they appear in this series with the goal of draining the positive energy of Teen World, by changing fun things in the city into scary things. 'Anti-Cosmo is Cruel, Evil, Possesses a Genius-Level Anti-Fairy, Ruler of Anti-Fairy World.(Voiced by Daran Norris) Anti-Wanda is Anti-Cosmo's wife. (Voiced by Susan Blakeslee) Foop is the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousand of years. (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Mitch is a Very First Villain who appears in this 2-Part Pilot Episode of Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure, "It's A Teenage Life". (Voiced by David Mitchell) Robot Vicky is a villain who wants to destroy Candace and Stacy. (Voiced by Grey DeLise) Crockbot 9000 is a Child-Like Android Created by Dr. Doomsday (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Dr. Doomsday is a Pickle Jar Headed Mad Scientest who Taking Over Teen World. (Voiced by Daniel Brochu) Timmy Turner the Masked Magician is a Evil Magician with his Dark Magical Powers to put Teen World to The Magic of Darkness. (Voiced by Tara Strong) The Evil Lake Nose Monster is the giant sea monster who is going to terroize Teenagers. (Voiced by Chris Rock) The Eliminators is a Evil Robots who Elimate Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Jeremy Johnson. (Voiced by Jim Cummings, Charlie Adler, Frank Welker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Tom Kenny, Billy West, John K., and Eddie Murphy) The Destruct-inator is the Giant Magical Evil Alien Space Robot that Transformed, and his Magical Power that Turn Teenage Earth into Ball of Metal with Eliminator's Face on It. (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Demon Dragon is a Evil Dragon who Destroy Teen World England. (Voiced by Jackie Chan) Suzy Johnson is a Little Girl who Hates Candace. (Voiced by Cree Summer) The Darkness is a Giant Dark Black Dream Hole who created Many Nightmares and sends into Teen World. (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Places Teen World is a magical city where teenagers came along with Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Jeremy Johnson. Teen World Hotel ''' is the place in teen world where Candace, her friends and all other teens stay during their summer vacation in Teen World. ' 'Teen World Mall' - Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy's most common hangout. 'Teen World Superduper MEGA Superstore' 'Sandwich Town' 'Teen World Hospital' 'Teen World Jail' 'Mr. Slushee Burger' - A hit restaraunt in Teen World, in which Jeremy works at. 'Anti Fairy World' is the home world of the Anti-Fairies. Unlike Teen World, which is bright Teenage-ish with a colorful blue sky and a Shiny Yellow Sun, Anti-Fairy World is dark and blue with a blood red sky in the dark side of the woods. The ruler of this world is Anti-Cosmo. In "Oh No! It's Anti-Fairies!", Candace and Stacy uses her strong girly girl power to turn Anti-Fairy World into Cute Storybook Land, and turn Anti-Fairies into Care Bears. 'Teen World Heaven' is a Magical Place in Teen World Up-Side of The Clouds, and Give Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Jeremy Johnson, and other Teenagers Some Magical Wings to Fly. 'Teen World Beach' [[Teen World England|'Teen World England']]- A part of Teen World for British Teens, among them is Charles Pipping IV. [[Teen World Future|'Teen World Future']]- Teen World in the future, Candace's future daughter Amanda lives here. 'Teen World Summer Festival' 'Teen World Pizza Time Theater ' 'Anti-Cosmo's Castle' is the home of Anti-Cosmo and the main capital of Anti-Fairy World. It is here where the Anti-Fairies Gather to discuss their plans for world domination. Here Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop in the episode Anti-Poof. Bands 'Jeremy and the Incidentals' is the Band led by Jeremy Johnson. They performed at Teen World Summer Festival. The members of the band all appeared to be happy and loving teenagers. In alternate version, Jeremy's band and the teen audience was struck by Anti-Fairies, turning all of them into punk rock band versions of themselves. 'The Bettys '''is a popular chick rock band that Stacy Hirano and Candace Flynn are fans in Teen World Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Fanon Works